Semiconductor fabrication often involves patterning schemes and other processes whereby silicon nitride is selectively etched to prevent etching of other exposed surfaces of a substrate. As device geometries become smaller and smaller, high etch selectivity processes are desired to achieve effective plasma etching of openings in dielectric layers such as silicon nitride.